


Crown of stars

by We_live_in_the_shadows_for_too_long



Series: Fandom Poetry [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Spoliers, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_live_in_the_shadows_for_too_long/pseuds/We_live_in_the_shadows_for_too_long
Summary: A lil poem for them
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Series: Fandom Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887649
Kudos: 3





	Crown of stars

Shall I wish upon a shooting star,

trailing the night sky?

In my hands are fabricated lies.

Though I trail around this so-called school

I look to the metal sky and still wish I could see you. 

Your eyes reflected in bloody edge,

left to only to oh so sweetly tell me of your failed endeavour.

Did you see it?

the slash, the craze?

As you broke one's heart while your own was set ablaze

the stage is empty,

no lights,

no cheer.

Though one day, someplace

I would have cried out for you.

I do here,

night after night.

but a dazzling night,

stars frame you like a crown.

I your guardian crane,

you my lost soul.

How I wish to have held you,

but you are truly gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed thanks for reading :)


End file.
